


more drabbles and ficlets

by janaverse



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Sexual Content, more tags to be added as needed, sap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janaverse/pseuds/janaverse
Summary: i am still writing short things when the mood strikes. i will leave this one open ended and will be adding to it randomly.
Relationships: 1+2+1, 1x2x1 - Relationship, Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Intent**

When Heero suggested that the two of them spend the night like ‘regular’ teenagers Duo had laughed and agreed, having no idea what that might entail.

Duo wondered how much time Heero had devoted to his plans; imagining Heero had spent hours on the net in preparation of an evening for a pair of 19-year old guys. Duo was willing to indulge his best friend regardless of what Heero arranged.

Duo wasn’t nervous when he entered Heero’s apartment on Saturday night, but he hadn’t known they would be spending the next few hours making out on Heero’s couch either.

___________________________________

**Broken**

The lack of physical affection Heero received growing up had not been detrimental in his development as a soldier. Heero supposed that Dr J had probably never considered the likelihood of Heero living through the wars, but Heero had survived.

Heero was well into his twenties before he fully comprehended the damage done to him and Heero had been shaken by the revelation.

For reasons that perhaps Duo did not yet understand, Heero had made the decision to share all of this with Duo.

Heero very much wanted to believe in Duo’s quietly offered assurance that it was not irreparable.

___________________________________

**Shelter**

It was late when he arrived home, and Heero had expected to find Duo sleeping, but Duo was waiting at the front door and Heero was soon enveloped in a warm and enthusiastic hug.

Heero closed his eyes, using both arms to bring Duo as close as possible and Heero would swear that he felt the near immediate release of all his pent-up tension. Duo stepped back to give him a quick once over, then smiled, took his duffel, and pulled Heero into their apartment before closing and locking the door behind them.

If Heero had anything to say about it, the next few days would be spent inside these four walls with the man currently dragging him off to bed.

___________________________________

**Restrain**

The last thing Heero remembered was the echo of Duo’s scream in the mostly vacant warehouse.

The strong scent of disinfectant clued Heero into his whereabouts before he opened his eyes. Heero could not recall anything after getting shot and going down, but logically assumed his partner had transported him here. Heero tried to sit up and cried out as an intense streak of pain lanced his right side from shoulder to hip.

Duo was at his side within seconds and Heero met Duo’s eyes, which said in no uncertain terms to lay the fuck back down and Heero did.

___________________________________

**Grasp**

Heero was accustomed to seeing Duo dressed from head to toe in black.

It had taken Heero several minutes to recall that in addition to both wars, Duo had worn black throughout Preventer required training too and that included the ratty sweats Duo wore to bed. Heero considered it a likely remnant of Duo’s somewhat unsavory past and that Duo probably thought it made him less visible.

Heero vividly recalled a conversation he had with Duo and informing Duo that he stood out, but it had taken years for Heero to fully comprehend the enormity of that seemingly simple statement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mortal**

Heero had woken to the smell of coffee.

It had not set off any alarms at first, but then he recalled that Duo was away until next week. Heero rose, grabbing his gun from the bedside table and headed for the kitchen. Heero heard quiet murmurs and paused to listen. He recognized both Trowa and Wufei’s voices and peered into the room finding the pair seated at the table and both in full dress uniform.

The implication did not take long to set in and Heero closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting his presence be known.

___________________________________

**Purpose**

Heero did not understand why Duo felt the need to check up on him after he had been injured.

It was likely inconvenient for the other man, but Duo always managed to find the time for a quick hospital visit and on occasion stopped by Heero’s apartment; often with a meal in tow for them to share. Heero did not need or necessarily want the company, but he accepted that Duo viewed it as an obligation of sorts.

Heero was not sure that questioning Duo would confirm that suspicion, but Heero was still not ready to accept any other reason.

___________________________________

**Derailed**

Working Preventers assured that Heero’s week was never a predictable one.

The days often started well before dawn and ended when they ended; and that was frequently true for the week as well. It was a pace that Heero had easily grown accustomed to and after several years he gave it only a fleeting thought. Heero generally spent what little downtime he had performing all the chores that were necessary to ensure his survival.

Heero’s life would have likely continued in this manner for the foreseeable future but then Duo happened, and that had changed everything; and for the better.

___________________________________

**Finally**

Heero did not know what Duo was apologizing for.

There were several things in the last few minutes it could have been and Heero, knowing that asking Duo might annoy him, asked anyway because he absolutely needed to know.

Heero was glad it was not the way Duo had pressed him up against the wall in the hallway nor the torrid kiss they shared in plain sight - where anyone could see. Duo was not sorry about grinding his hips against Heero’s, nor stopping just short of them embarrassing themselves.

Heero too was sorry they had not done it sooner.

___________________________________

**Groan**

Heero found it difficult to retain his composure as Duo entered the room dressed the way he was.

There was little skin exposed, but the smooth black leather pants Duo wore were disturbingly tight; as was the black ribbed tank top that was clearly visible beneath Duo’s unzipped leather jacket. It was obvious to Heero that Duo was headed out for the afternoon on his bike despite Duo having informed him of his plans the night before.

Duo’s feet were bare though, and Heero watched surreptitiously as Duo remained standing and bent over to put on his socks and boots.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cautious**

There were several instances lately where Heero had been hard pressed to hold back his amusement at something Duo had done.

Heero was not sure if any of the others would notice, but it was not a chance he was willing to take. Tonight, when they got home, Heero was going to sit Duo down and they were going to have a long talk about where they were and where they were headed.

Heero did not like keeping things from his friends but agreed with Duo that they needed to be on steadier ground before making any kind of announcement.

___________________________________

**Conclusion**

Heero let out a shaky uneven breath and laid back, covering his eyes with his forearm after using it to push his sweaty bangs aside.

It would be several minutes before his respiration and heart rate normalized and Heero focused on those two things for the moment; acknowledging but ignoring the sticky mess that covered both his hand and his abdomen.

More than dozen years had passed since Heero had questioned his sexual orientation, but Heero now had a definitive answer to one very specific question.

It was never as good when he was thinking of anyone other than Duo.

___________________________________

**Strategic**

Duo’s reaction was evident in the expression he now wore.

Heero turned away from him quickly, choosing to address the others in the room while he wrestled his emotions back to where they needed to be. Heero had regrets about waiting until the last possible moment before informing Duo of his plan but letting him know ahead of time would only have forced a confrontational discussion that Heero did not want to have – not now.

When he got back, Heero vowed that he would sit down and properly discuss things with Duo; provided Duo had chosen not to run again.

___________________________________

**Level**

Duo liked to talk.

In the beginning, Heero had not paid much attention to much of what the other pilot was saying and recalled telling him to keep it down. Once Heero had accepted that Duo was his ally and was someone he could trust, all that had changed.

Heero valued their new alliance and often encouraged Duo’s input. It seemed to surprise Duo and Heero enjoyed seeing Duo’s reaction.

The other pilot had been surprising him from the moment they first met and Heero thought that he had a long way to go before he would consider them even.

___________________________________

**Futile**

Heero had barked out an angry ‘hold still, dammit’, pausing until Duo did just that.

It was likely going to leave a scar no matter how careful Heero was trying to be or how much or little Duo moved. Heero hands were at their steadiest but the lighting was poor, he was injured himself and Duo’s wound was still bleeding despite Heero’s efforts to stop it.

Duo hissed loudly and lowered his head just the slightest bit and Heero tightened his jaw to stop himself from chastising Duo again.

They were both doing the best they could given the circumstances.


	4. Chapter 4

**Entangled**

Duo’s lips were soft and warm and demanded all Heero’s focus.

Yesterday, when Duo had offered him the option of bypassing the kiss at midnight, Heero had dismissed Duo’s concerns, agreeing to partake in the long-standing tradition. Heero was thankful for the advanced warning, though he had spent far too much time during the evening dreading the upcoming countdown to the new year.

But now that it was happening, Heero found that he was utterly and completely lost in Duo’s intoxicating kiss, and there was no room for thoughts about who might be watching or what anyone might be thinking.

___________________________________

**Baffled**

A vague response from Duo always left Heero with the feeling that he had asked Duo something that he should not have; invariably leading to more questions that Heero was not sure how to go about obtaining the answers to.

Duo was not his only option of course, but Heero considered Duo his best friend and Heero felt more at ease talking with Duo about private matters.

This time, Duo’s embarrassment was apparent, and when Duo suggested that Heero would likely be better off speaking with Trowa, Heero was relatively certain that he was probably not ready for the answers.

___________________________________

**Regret**

Duo had probably been the fifth person to ask him about it in the past hour, and Heero had lost his temper amidst a small gathering of their co-workers in the breakroom in an uncharacteristically spectacular fashion.

Heero had not missed the expression on Duo’s face; fleeting yet pained, but what was done was done. It was purely coincidental that it was Duo on the receiving end of his outburst and Heero hoped Duo would understand and accept his apology once Heero had the chance to speak with him.

Until then, the guilt Heero was feeling was likely to intensify.

___________________________________

**Earshot**

The apartment they had chosen was not ideal.

It had quickly become obvious that in addition to being too small, the volume of noise from both the street and the other occupants of the building was not okay with either of them.

They had never planned on it being permanent, but Duo had doubts they would make it through the one-year lease they had already signed.

Heero had added ‘thicker walls’ to the list of criteria for their next place, and if Heero thought that Duo wouldn’t somehow notice the rising blush on Heero’s cheeks, he was so very wrong.

**___________________________________**

**Squirm**

It took Heero a few seconds to realize that Duo was not trying to get away.

Until now, Duo’s every action had been encouraging and Heero presumed, that like himself, Duo was perfectly fine with this latest development.

But whatever Duo was doing at this very moment was causing Heero to feel light-headed in a way that had nothing to do with being oxygen deprived. When Duo pulled back from the kiss to look at Heero, his breath was shaky, and he had only nodded when Heero had whispered into his ear that they should probably continue this at home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Worry**

It had taken several hours, but most of the area had been cleared.

Heero had accepted aid in finding a place to sit but declined the subsequently offered medical assistance.

From the rear of the ambulance, Heero carefully scanned the vicinity. There was still a lot of movement though less hurried and less of it. Heero adjusted the thick blanket over his shoulders and rose gingerly to afford himself a better view.

Duo’s braid would no doubt be tucked securely into his jacket but Heero would still recognize him. And right now, that was what Heero needed more than anything.

___________________________________

**Alter**

Heero was fascinated with Duo’s hands.

It was a recent development and Heero was able to pinpoint with alarming accuracy the precise moment they became a point of interest. Over the years Heero had witnessed Duo performing maintenance on his Gundam, watched him pilot a shuttle from the co-pilots chair and all too often, had seen Duo’s steady hands hold their enemies at gunpoint. Heero had long since doubted that Duo’s hands were as capable as his own, if he ever had to begin with.

Watching Duo intertwine their fingers that first time was mesmerizing and proved to be unforgettable.

**___________________________________**

**Repeat**

Heero was unaware of what he had said or done to put that smile on Duo’s face, but there was no question that he was the reason it was there.

It was unwise for Heero to make assumptions about anything where Duo was concerned; a lesson Heero learned years ago and had not forgotten. 

Duo might have told him if he asked, but Heero wanted to figure it out on his own and given enough time, he thought that he could. There might be some other reactions he could pull from Duo, and Heero was looking forward to those too.

___________________________________

**Gamble**

In all the years he had known Heero, Duo had never seen him blush.

The first time it happened, Duo was not convinced his eyes were not playing tricks on him. The light in the room was dim and Heero’s chair was mostly in shadow. It took a minute for Duo recall what he had just said, but he could feel the heat rising in his own cheeks on recollection. He had not meant anything by it, of course, but Heero’s reaction was something that required further scrutiny.

After he had his answer, Duo would apologize for intentionally causing Heero embarrassment if that was what Heero wanted, but Duo thought that Heero would absolutely agree that it had been worth it.

___________________________________

**Engage**

Heero would only allow Duo to rage for a limited period.

Not being aware of the cause made determining how long to leave Duo on his own to work it out was problematic for Heero. The level of destruction Duo caused was a factor; though most times Duo refrained from breaking things. Heero found that his being there was not always enough to calm his roommate and Heero had suspicions that his presence often exacerbated the problem.

The solution was far simpler than Heero imagined. He only needed to wrap his arms tightly around Duo and keep them both still.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pact**

Duo paused outside Heero’s bedroom, eyes closed and leaning heavily against the door frame to catch his breath.

Reluctant to wake his roommate, Duo glanced down the hall as he bit his lip. A deal was a deal - even one made years ago and rarely exercised. Duo couldn’t say whether his labored breathing or lack of stealth upon entering the house was responsible, but Heero sat up suddenly, looking toward the door and Duo hadn’t needed to say a word.

Their shared bathroom had everything they needed, and Duo cautiously made his way there with Heero trailing close behind.

___________________________________

**Magic**

The low moan was inevitable and Heero imagined Duo’s expression upon hearing it.

Duo’s thumbs pressed more deeply into the knotted area where familiarity had taught him that Heero typically held all his tension. Soft questions followed and Heero replied with sounds rather than words, slowly canting his head from one side to the other as the pressure Duo was applying increased.

Minutes later, Heero could feel his muscles begin to relax and when Duo bent to kiss the top of his head, Heero knew that Duo would be joining him on the couch and that phase two would commence.

___________________________________

**Contemplate**

In addition to the text he sent this morning, Heero had left several voicemails for Duo over the past two hours but there was still no word from his wayward lover.

This was only the second instance of something like this happening and recalling the first incident did not put Heero any more at ease. If Heero were to take Duo at his word, and he absolutely did, it was through no fault of Duo’s that he managed to get himself into these situations.

Heero sincerely hoped there would be no litter of tiny helpless kittens involved this time around.

___________________________________

**Consensus**

Duo looked ragged.

Heero hesitated to mention it because Duo was no doubt already aware, plus Heero did not think it was an acceptable thing to say to someone you had just started dating. He peered at Duo over the top of his monitor; there was definitive darkening of the skin beneath his eyes and a shadow of stubble above his lip. Last month, Heero would not have deliberated telling Duo to get the hell home and get some rest, but now…

Duo looked up as Heero stood and nodded once before standing himself and following Heero out the door.

**___________________________________**

**Distance**

Rising early was worth it if it meant that Duo got to witness Heero performing his morning routine.

Duo had a lovely view of Heero from across the Preventer gym, though further away than he would have liked. Each of Heero’s well-defined muscles moved in a familiar and tantalizing way, and Duo swallowed, forcing his gaze away to avoid getting caught. It was difficult to say which part of Heero’s lengthy workout was Duo’s favorite, but the treadmill ranked high.

Duo suspected that Heero was onto him, but like Duo, considered the game far too entertaining to end just yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Inattentive**

Duo‘s interest began waning as soon as the presentation started.

The yearly refresher course was mandatory yet did not preclude Duo from grumbling under his breath about the wasted time.

Duo subtlety scanned the sea of dozens of similarly dressed attendees, able to zero in on Heero without much difficulty. As expected, Heero was sitting perfectly straight with his attention squarely focused on the speaker at the front of the room.

They had left in a hurry this morning with things unfinished, and it was impossible for Duo to avoid playing out the rest of that scenario in his head.

___________________________________

[ my drabbles are not usually related to one another, but this one takes place right after the one above. ]

**Quest**

The balance of the day seemed endless to Duo and would it have been too much to ask that the universe cooperate today?

They had been delayed leaving the office; putting them into the rush hour traffic their early shift usually had them avoiding; adding an additional twenty minutes to their commute. Heero had reminded him more than once that they had a long weekend coming up and that Duo should try to relax and take the chaos in stride.

It was frustrating when all Duo could think about was having the man beside him willing and pliant beneath him.

___________________________________

**Fortune**

Duo’s jeans were riding lower on his hips than normal, or perhaps it had just been a while since Heero had seen him without a shirt.

They could have been an entirely different pair of jeans, Heero supposed, but it was difficult for him to make that determination as all of Duo’s jeans were black.

Coming up behind Duo unannounced had afforded Heero adequate time to let his eyes wander slowly over the expanse of Duo’s back and admire the other man’s broad shoulders and muscle definition.

Heero was looking forward to the equally desirable view when Duo turned around.

___________________________________

[ the following three drabbles are related and presented in chronological order. this seems to be happening a lot lately ^_~ ]

**Bleak**

It was alarming to see Heero’s expression, recalling his decade old experience with the gravely injured pilot.

Immediately applying pressure to the steadily bleeding wound, Trowa kept his focus on Heero as he called for an evacuation; relaying the urgency as well as the nature of Heero’s injury. Heero’s eyes remained closed as he shook his head slowly from side to side and Trowa understood what he was trying to say.

Trowa assured Heero in hushed tones that help would arrive in time and that the situation was not as dire as it seemed, though he barely believed it himself.

___________________________________

**Demeanor**

The worry that defined Duo’s features on his arrival at the Preventers medical facility had vanished.

Trowa had stayed with Duo, though tired and very much wanting to go home. It was four tedious hours of distress and uncertainty, with Trowa’s firsthand knowledge rendering him incapable of providing the comfort Duo needed. Trowa had not sugarcoated the severity of Heero’s injuries and Duo had been somber, listening intently but with minimal reaction.

Returning with coffee, Trowa found the surgeon speaking with Duo and saw the relief in Duo’s posture, which soured quickly toward a fury that Trowa could not comprehend.

**___________________________________**

**Turbulent**

Heero was alone when he woke, but Duo’s backpack was beside the chair situated to the right of his hospital bed and Heero closed his eyes.

Duo had been there earlier, or maybe that had been yesterday… Heero was still hazy from the IV drugs but he was able to recall his short encounter with Duo. Heero had watched Duo enter the room and approach the bed at finding Heero awake.

That Heero was mostly incoherent had not deterred Duo from expressing himself and every jumbled emotion he’d experienced over the incident exploded from him in a loud, furious rush.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stall**

It took effort to purposely avoid someone when you shared a living space.

While not overly large, their house was more than adequate for just the two of them, and it had happened, on rare occasion, that hours could pass without them being in the same room together.

Heero had chosen to play it safe, confining his movements to his bedroom and the bathroom down the hall. Heero’s reluctance stemmed from just how well he knew Duo and the probable outcome of their inevitable encounter.

But Heero did not want Duo’s apology, he just wanted Duo to kiss him again.

**___________________________________**

**The Call**

Trowa’s head was down as he continued working on the necessary reports; albeit at a much slower pace.

There had been swift agreement that wrapping up their weeklong assignment at headquarters tonight would be well worth the inconvenience. Heero had waved off Trowa’s suggestion that he stop by medical first, and Trowa had shrugged in response, unfazed by Heero’s refusal.

Heero’s eyes were closed, his mobile cradled in his right hand held lax against his temple. Trowa could not hear what Heero was saying, but Heero’s soft expression told Trowa exactly who was on the other end of the line.

___________________________________

**Bittersweet**

Even with a full schedule, Une had agreed to Heero’s request for a short meeting after lunch.

Her fondness for the pilots had grown over the years and she made exceptions for them now as she had in the past. They had proven themselves an integral part of the organization and while Heero had not offered any specifics, Une was not unaware of the happenings nor the rumors that often circulated.

A genuine smile formed on Une’s lips as Heero and Duo were shown into her office and would not be deterred despite the impending dissolution of her finest team.

___________________________________

**Indulgence**

It became apparent to Heero as he watched Duo read over his latest assignment that it involved explosives of some sort, or the hint that explosives might be used, or the possibility that Duo could somehow manage to use them to his advantage to successfully complete his task.

Heero enjoyed seeing the delight so clearly visible on Duo’s face. It had been months since Duo had been sent out with the Demolitions Team and Heero was assured that Duo would later confirm his suspicion.

There would be a stern warning issued before Duo left about coming home with all his limbs and digits intact but Heero would not fail to let Duo know that he was pleased that Duo was pleased.

___________________________________

**Allied**

It was anything but typical for Heero to have difficulty falling asleep, but he had already been lying in bed for hours tonight and was no closer to his goal.

A soft chime from his right indicated an incoming text and Heero reached for his cell, again noting the increasingly late hour and irritated by his unwanted state of wakefulness.

The message was from Duo and Heero opened it; hesitating for only a moment before typing and sending his short reply.

Perhaps just knowing that they were both still thinking about that kiss might help them both get some sleep.


End file.
